Bayushi Sunetra
Sunetra was born in disfavored branch of the Daidoji, but was fostered to the Scorpion Clan when they returned from the Burning Sands as a show of good faith. Sunetra excelled in her training, and when it came time for her gempukku she decided to remain with the Scorpion, becoming Bayushi Sunetra.Unfinished Business, Part II, by Rich Wulf Brother Sunetra's brother, Daidoji Hachi, remained with the Crane. Sunetra was aware he was her brother, but he did not know she was still alive. Hachi would go on to be revealed as the closest living heir to the Yasuki Diamyoship, and later won the Emerald Championship. Hachi died in 1168 without knowing his sister was still alive. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer Naseru During the struggle of the Four Winds, the Scorpion felt it best that they have an agent near to each of the winds to help and show favor. That way regardless of which Wind took the throne, the Scorpion would already have a spy close to the Emperor/Empress. Sunetra found herself assigned to the Anvil, Hantei Naseru. The two were well matched and she quickly fell into a trusted position with the Wind. The New Champion Sunetra became the Scorpion Clan Champion in 1159 in a ruse to bring about the destruction of the Shadowed Tower. The Champion at the time, Bayushi Yojiro, realized that he could not fight the Tower from his position. Involving only Shosuro Yudoka, Sunetra and Yogo Koji in the plot, he passed the leadership of the clan to Sunetra. Using Koji's magic they created an illusion around Sunetra, making everyone believe that she was in fact Yojiro. This freed Yojiro and Yudoka to actively pursue the Tower, with immediate results. Emergance Following the destruction of the Tower in 1160 there was no longer any need for the ruse, and Sunetra emerged as the true Champion of the Scorpion Clan. Towers, by Shawn Carman Passing the Leadership Eventually Sunetra realized that she was better suited to be in the shadows, and she disappeared after an attempt on her life. She gave orders that Bayushi Paneki should claim the clan sword, and took her place as the Underhand working for Emperor Toturi III, formerly Hantei Naseru. The Underhand, by Rich Wulf }} The Gozoku Her first assignment upon formally taking the position of Underhand was to locate and exterminate the Gozoku's leadership, particularly Bayushi Kamnan and Bayushi Atsuki. With the help of her newfound allies in the Mantis and Yoritomo Naizen, Kamnan was killed and replaced by Bayushi Baku. Sunetra later tracked down Atsuki as he fled the assault on his Ashalan allies by the Shogun Kaneka, ensuring Atsuki's misery by binding him to a tree stump and killing him using a dagger taken from Traitor's Grove. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part 4, by Rich Wulf Favor to the Crane In 1170, Sunetra gave information about Daigotsu Rekai to the Crane Clan, in the hopes that they would eliminate Rekai and the threat she poses to the Empire. Acts of Virtue, by Nancy Sauer Death Under orders from Shosuro JimenSmall Gains, by Nancy Sauer, Sunetra tracked down and killed Kakita Mai, the wife of Kakita Daimyo Kakita Noritoshi. With the aid of Kitsuki Mayako Noritoshi lured Sunetra into a trap and killed her. Consequences, by Nancy Sauer External Links * Bayushi Sunetra (Gold) * Bayushi Sunetra (Exp) (Diamond) * Bayushi Sunetra (Exp 2) (Enemy of my Enemy) See also CCG Information Major References *''The Four Winds'', p. 64 References Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders